Talk:Plants vs. Zombies 2/Upcoming content/@comment-4775209-20160128143340/@comment-29310466-20160128144255
NARRATIVE_DANGER_ROOM_INTRO_MODERN_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED:crazydave}Howdy, neighbor! Welcome to Highway to the Danger Room! NARRATIVE_MODERN_17_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}The Dusk Lobber is yet another shadow plant, User Dave. NARRATIVE_MODERN_17_INTRO_2 {SAY:winnie}On its own, it lobs exploding projectiles. NARRATIVE_MODERN_17_INTRO_3 {SAY:winnie}In its powered state, however, it lobs down three lanes! NARRATIVE_MODERN_17_INTRO_4 {EXCITED:crazydave}That's a lane for each of my thumbs and noses! NARRATIVE_MODERN_19_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}Escape Root is a tricky plant, User Dave. NARRATIVE_MODERN_19_INTRO_2 {SAY:winnie}When threatened, it swaps in an explosive plant! NARRATIVE_MODERN_19_INTRO_3 {SAY:winnie}And if you tap it, and then another plant, they will switch places! NARRATIVE_MODERN_19_INTRO_4 {SAY:winnie}You can use Escape Roots to rescue endangered plants! NARRATIVE_MODERN_19_INTRO_5 {EXCITED:crazydave}Whaaaaa-? Plants can be in-dangered? CALL THE POLICE! NARRATIVE_MODERN_21_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}All-Star Zombies are encroaching, User Dave! NARRATIVE_MODERN_21_INTRO_2 {SAY:winnie}They tackle and destroy the first plant they encounter! NARRATIVE_MODERN_21_INTRO_3 {EXCITED:crazydave}I blame the ref! NARRATIVE_MODERN_22_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{EXCITED:crazydave}Oy howdy! I think it's one of those Beghouled-y grids again, Penny! NARRATIVE_MODERN_23_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{SAY:winnie}The Grimrose is a shadow plant, User Dave. NARRATIVE_MODERN_23_INTRO_2 {SAY:winnie}It drags down a zombie that enters its lane. NARRATIVE_MODERN_23_INTRO_3 {SAY:winnie}When powered, it can dispose of three zombies before it expires. NARRATIVE_MODERN_23_INTRO_4 {EXCITED:crazydave}That just seems like it's trying too hard! NARRATIVE_MODERN_24_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie}{EXCITED:crazydave}I hear tiny feet! They're pitter-pattering! NARRATIVE_MODERN_24_INTRO_2 {SAY:winnie}Engage caution, User Dave. I detect Super-fan Imps ahead! NARRATIVE_MODERN_24_INTRO_3 {SAY:winnie}Their team spirit is explosive! NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_2 {SAY:zombossicon}Your reckless pursuit of an already-eaten taco has shattered all of time! NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_3 {SAY:zombossicon}It falls to me to restore future, now, and past! NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_4 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie} {SAY:winnie}Can it be true, User Dave? NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_5 {SAY:winnie}Has our quest ruptured the timestream itself? NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_6 {SAY:crazydave}Allow me to address your concern thusly: NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_7 {SAY:crazydave}*ahem* NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_INTRO_8 {EXCITED:crazydave}TACOOOOOOO!!!!! NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_OUTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}Fools! Do you not value the validity of time? NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_OUTRO_2 {SAY:zombossicon}Care you not if one moment follows another? NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_OUTRO_3 {SAY:zombossicon}Moron! Ignoramus! Pot-wearer! NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_OUTRO_4 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie} {EXCITED:crazydave}It's not a pot, it's a handled basin! NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_OUTRO_5 {SAY:winnie}I am concerned, User Dave. What if he speaks true? NARRATIVE_MODERN_32_OUTRO_6 {EXCITED:crazydave}I'm too taco-addled to care, Penny! FORWARD! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}{SAY:zombossicon}I beseech you, time-zippers, you must listen to reason! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_INTRO_2 {SAY:zombossicon}Coherence crumbles! Our eras become nonsensical! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_INTRO_3 {SAY:zombossicon}Stuff is all jiggy and super wacked-out, like! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_INTRO_4 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED:crazydave}RELEASE THE SQUIRBOS! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_OUTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}I am telling the truth, Insane Dave Person! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_OUTRO_2 {SAY:zombossicon}My words are utterly not an attempt to trick you! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_OUTRO_3 {SAY:zombossicon}You cannot re-eat a taco! It is impossible! NARRATIVE_MODERN_33_OUTRO_4 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED:crazydave}Imp-possible? I HATE IMPS! WITH A PASSION! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_INTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}{SAY:zombossicon}If you will not listen, then you will be destroyed! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_INTRO_2 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{EXCITED:crazydave}You have no credibility! TACOOOO!!! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_1 {NPC_ENTER:zombossicon}{SAY:zombossicon}David, I implore you! You must give up your hopeless dream of a long-ago taco! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_10 {EXCITED:crazydave}THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY IN MY OR ANYBODY ELSE'S LIFE!!!! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_11 {SAY:winnie}Indeed, perhaps we have misjudged Dr. Zomboss all this time... NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_12 {NPC_EXIT:crazydave}{NPC_EXIT:winnie}{NPC_ENTER:zombossicon} {SAY:zombossicon}Ha ha ha! Perhaps you HAVE misjudged me. Or... perhaps not! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_13 {SAY:zombossicon}I surely have no devious plans for the future! Or... do I? NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_14 {SAY:zombossicon}Bwah-ha-ha-ha-haaaah! We shall meet again! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_2 {SAY:zombossicon}It is gone, gone forever! But please, in its place, take this! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_3 {NPC_EXIT:zombossicon}{NPC_ENTER:crazydave}{NPC_ENTER:winnie} {SAY:crazydave}! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_4 {SAY:crazydave}!! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_5 {EXCITED:crazydave}!!!!!!!!!!! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_6 {SAY:crazydave}Is that... NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_7 {SAY:crazydave}It can't be... NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_8 {SPECIAL2}{EXCITED:crazydave}A TACO WITH A WAFFLE IN IT!!!!! NARRATIVE_MODERN_34_OUTRO_9 {SAY:winnie}I detect high levels of deliciousness, User Dave.﻿